dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Renée Delacroix-Tyrrell
Renée Delacroix Beauxbâtons Champion Sixth Year This character belongs to Ckohrs0221 About Renée Delacroix (pronounced ruh-NAY Deh-la-croy) is the only child of Robert and Adrienne Delacroix. Her parents are both fiercely intelligent, and that trait was passed down to their daughter. Both of her parents are Muggles, and are heavily involved in Muggle government. As a kid, Renée's neighbors were mostly boys, and she made better friends with them anyway, because they never seemed to be afraid when... the weird stuff happened. That's what she, and her parents, always referred to it as. Sometimes it was opening up doors or windows and sometimes it was turning her food different colors, but one thing was sure; she couldn't ever control it. It always scared the girls away, but the boys never seemed to mind, so Renée preferred to play with them. When Renée got her first letter from Beauxbâtons, she was overjoyed at an explanation for "the weird stuff" and her parents happily sent her on her way. Being an only child to parents of more-than-modest means meant Renée got some special privileges, such as Renée was taught English from the time she was 6, and is fluent in both English and French, and she is learning German. Renée's first five years of school were slightly difficult. She was Sorted into Ombrelune. She's not nearly as emotionally cold, or as cunning as her Housemates, and this made it even more difficult to make friends. Plus, going to a school where the girls were typically "high maintenance" and "girly" was a challenge for her, so rather than be sad about it, Renée threw herself into her school work. She made high marks in every class, but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration was where she succeeded the most. Renée traveled to Hogwarts at the start of her sixth year for the Triwizard Tournament. She was thrilled when the Goblet spit out her name— what better way to show off all her hard work than in front of the Wizard World? Personality Renée is about as atypical as you can get for the Beauxbâtons stereotype. People think she's a little bit of a loner because she keeps only a few very close friends at school. This couldn't be further from the truth; Renée never really figured out how to play with other girls. Forever a tomboy, Renée would rather hang out with her guy friends than play with the prissy girls of Beauxbâtons. Appearance Slightly taller than average, with fiesty blue eyes, and brown hair. Renée runs around in jeans and a simple tee shirt on most days. "Low maintenance" is a title she takes pride in, and to see her dressed up— or even in any sort of makeup— is a rarity. Her face claim is Beverley Mitchell. Reneedress1.jpg|Renée's Yule Ball Dress Reneedress2.jpg|Yule Ball look Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Vine Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Sixth Years Category:French Category:Born In France Beauxbâtons Category:Ombrelune Students Category:September Birthday Category:Speaks French